


Quiet Night

by Clementine_Shine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Baby, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Moxxie and Millie have a daughter, cute family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine_Shine/pseuds/Clementine_Shine
Summary: Moxxie's daughter won't stop crying. So it's up to him and Millie to comfort their poor child.(If only it was as simple as that.)
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Quiet Night

The sounds of wailing were what woke Millie that night.

Carefully tugging up her black chemise, Millie maneuvered her body over her husband. In response, Moxxie gave an undignified snort as his wife blearily made her way across their queen sized bed.

Another sob echoed throughout their small bedroom. Effectively waking up the droused Moxxie.

Eyes still crusted over with sleep, he slurred, “Wassa noise?”

“It’s just Maizie, dear.” Millie giggled. “Go back to sleep. I’ll take care of her, love.”

That was all Moxxie needed. Within thirty seconds, he was back to snoring like a donkey. Millie shook her head at her husband's antics. He never really was one for early mornings. Millie, on the other hand, had had years of practice getting up before the crack of dawn. Setting herself up for the perfect kill.

Nowadays, she got up early for different reasons.

Said reason was her and Moxxie’s little imp daughter. Maizie was her name. And crying her horns off, seemed to be her game.

As Millie trudged around the corner to her daughter’s room, the crying seemed to pick up. Almost bursting poor Millie’s ear drums.

‘Curious’ she thought. Usually Maizie calmed down when she sensed her mother’s presence. But no, the imp’s wails only pitched in volume. Making Millie’s trek to her baby’s room a bit faster.

There, in her crib, squirmed Maizie. Her red skin even more flushed from all her howling. Fat tears rolling down her chubby cheeks, blurring the sight of her should-be-comforting mother.

Millie dashed her way over to the cream colored crib on the right side of the room. Lightly shushing her daughter. Petting her hair, and stroking her teary face.

Picking up her little girl didn’t seem to quell the small one’s distress. Nor did the subsequent feeding, diaper changing, or lullaby seem to work. Millie groaned frustratedly from the nearby rocking chair. Not realizing all the noise had effectively woken up her husband.

He came plodding in, seeing the sight of his poor Millie holding his unconsolable child.

The bags under Millie’s eyes gave away that she had been up for a few hours trying to calm Maizie. His daughter looked worse for wear too. Her black and white hair clung pitifully to her pitiful face. Making her look like Hell’s worse grudge impression.

He watched in sympathy as his miserable daughter raised her chubby arms up to him, whimpering to be picked up by her daddy. This caused his heart to melt, making him pick up his baby and give his wife some much needed rest.

“Hey sweetheart,” he began soothingly, “what’s wrong?”

Only heart-wrenching sobs answered him. He sighed, unsure of what to do. 

Ever since Maizie was born, Millie had been the one to step up and take charge. She handled most of the diaper changes, tantrums, and midnight check-ups. He guessed it was because Millie was the one who wanted a child more than anything. They had tried for months to get pregnant. But once they finally did, Millie’s personality changed almost overnight. She was much more “motherly” in a sense. Even becoming docile to Loona.

Moxxie had wanted kids too, just not as much as his wife. 

But once little Maizie came into the picture, he (normally) couldn’t think of his life without her. Except for moments like this. He hated to admit he had those thoughts, but sometimes Moxxie daydreamed about the quiet nights he and Millie once shared. And the days when his nostrils weren’t constantly filled with the scent of dirty diapers.

Alas, those days were behind him. Now, he had to man up and be the best father he could be for his little girl. And that included right now.

As he was brought out of his reverie, he flinched as Maizie painfully clung to the open chest hair through his robe. Tears melding their way into his skin. 

Almost on instinct, Moxxie made a hopeful glance to Millie. Smiling faltering when he saw her fast asleep in the rocking chair. Snoring softly. 

He wished he could be back in bed asleep like his wife. But, the shuddering bundle in his arms held other plans for him.

With Maizie still clinging to him, Moxxie grabbed a seat in the only other chair in the room. His body quickly melting into the worn leather of the love-seat. This bedroom used to be part of their living room, but was walled off soon after Maizie was born. The love-seat was just a dreamy memento of their old lives. 

With a soft huff, Moxxie moved his daughter until she was sitting in his lap. Her weight pressing gently into his chest. Her sobbing had turned into a mild whimpering by now, and it was soothing to Moxxie’s ears. The relief would only last a moment though as he peered at the little imp’s puffy eyes. 

Her yellow orbs yearned for comfort, which Moxxie couldn’t supply. Her small hands yanked on her daddy’s robe sleeve. Trying to convey a message she couldn’t communicate. Moxxie merely pet her black and white striped horns. He knew that doing this often calmed her down, much like it calmed him down when Millie did the same thing for him.

It seemed to do the trick. His baby-girl’s whimpers slowly started to cease. Her breathing starting to even out.

Moxxie allowed the brief break to close his eyes. ‘Maybe it was a bad dream’ he wondered. That didn’t make sense though. Maizie had had bad dreams before, and was always soothed with a warm bottle. Tonight seemed to be an outlier though. He deeply wanted to figure out what was wrong with his precious daughter, but was too tired to figure anything out.

The sound of infantile blabbering woke him up from his weak daze. Little Maizie was sucking on her fingers, seemingly over her fit. A small smile stretched its way across Moxxie’s face. Relieved that he could finally go back to sleep.

He lightly tickled his daughter’s belly, eliciting a tiny giggle from the girl. 

“Okay sweetheart, I think it’s time to go to bed.” 

Maizie kicked her feet, just happy to be in her daddy’s arms. The father smirked alongside his daughter. Cracking his back as his hooves lifted his body off the worn couch.

“Ah,” he sighed, “much better.”

Baby still in his arms, Moxxie lumbered his way over to his daughter’s crib. His plan was to put his daughter to bed, and then wake his wife up, so that they too could fall asleep. 

But, as he was a foot away from the crib, Maizie’s little eyes lit up, and her body started shuddering. Tiny tail lashing back and forth, with intermittent screams littering the air. 

“Uh oh!” was Moxxie’s intelligent reply. Startled, he almost dropped the baby. The screams eventually turning into broken sobs. Rough sounding from the torment she had put her throat through earlier.

Moxxie tried to calm his daughter, afraid of what had set her off again. 

She clung to her daddy with all of her strength. Sharp wails emanating from her mouth. Not only from her sudden fear, but also from the searing pain of her unshed tears. 

Tiny claws gripped her daddy’s robe, unaware of the mental duress she was putting her father under.

Moxxie knew that this wasn’t good. He was about to wake Millie up for her advice, but was beat to it, when he felt a drowsily dainty hand land on his shoulder. 

“Oh Moxxie, she still at it?” The words barely strung together from the sleep deprived Millie. 

Moxxie kissed his wife’s forehead worriedly. “I don’t know, Mills. She was calm for a couple minutes, but just when I was about to put her down, she started screaming again!”

Millie’s brow furrowed in thought. She looked at her husband’s pleading stare. And groggily shrugged her shoulders.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

Millie rubbed her still crying daughter’s back. “Maybe we should take her into our room. The change of scenery should help” 

Moxxie was about to agree, when a funny sight caught a hold of his eye. A red object was coming in and out of view under Maizie's crib. Thinking it was some type of toy, Moxxie handed Maizie over to Millie, and went to peek under the crib to turn the annoying toy off.

As Moxxie bent down, his body froze. Staring right into his eyes, were another pair of yellow slitted orbs.

Maizie wasn’t the only one that screamed that night.

Moxxie quickly back peddled on the ground, grasping at Millie’s legs. “GET OUT Y-Y-YOU HEATHEN!” He screeched.

Millie, as confused as she was, was also leery. Afraid of what was under her daughter’s crib. She subconsciously held her child a bit tighter.

Ever so slowly, a tall figure emerged from under the bed.

“Blitzo?” Millie questioned. 

“BLITZO!!!!!” Moxxie hollered.

Said imp signed and acknowledged the small family. “Uh...surprise?”

“WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING UNDER MY DAUGHTER’S CRIB!?” Moxxie all but exploded. His voice cracking. Too shell-shocked at his boss’s audacity to even swear properly.

“Well, as you should know. I was trying to do you guys a favor.”

Moxxie was struggling to regain his composure. But was still able to hold a protective stance in front of his family. “What do you mean.” He seethed. More in a statement than a question.

“If you would like to know, I only came over here to record you guys sleepi-” 

Millie cut him off. “You recorded us while we were sleeping?” Her southern accent became a bit stronger. 

“That’s not important Mills-”

“Uh, I think it is.” Moxxie was the one to interrupt this time.

“I don’t have to explain myself.” Blitzo spat petulantly. Crossing his spindly arms in front of his chest.

Moxxie huffed

“‘S what I thought….anyway. I was recording you guys as you slept. But as I was doing so, I heard your little one start to cry. Neither of you were getting up. So, I took it upon myself to help you both out.” 

Millie hugged her daughter, looking at Blitzo questingly. “How’d you get in then?”

“Simple, Mills. Your window was unlocked!”

“That’s creepy.” Moxxie muttered.

Blitzo cut in. “Shut up Moxxie.”

Silence.

“Ok, where was I? Oh, yes! I snuck in and got to your daughter’s room. She looked so pathetic! HA! You should have seen her face!”

“You better continue with this ‘story’, or I’m gonna kick you out.” Millie yelled, getting flustered.

Blitzo’s face took on an apologetic expression. “As I was saying, she was so pathetic, I knew I had to cheer her up! I tried my best anyway. But no matter how many toys I shoved in her face, or weapons I showed her. She just wouldn’t stop crying!”

“That’s not how you take care of babies, Blitzo!” Moxxie blared. “I-I can’t believe you right now!”

“And I couldn’t believe her!” Blitzo countered. “The more I tried to cheer her up, the louder she cried.”

“Blitzo, hun, you can’t wave a toy in front of a child’s face if they are scared. You’ll only upset them more.” Millie’s voice was calmer, now that the shock was starting to wear off. 

Maizie was still whimpering on her mother’s side. Not wanting to look at Blitzo. He was the big scary man that upset her so much.

As his wife and boss were talking. Realization dawned on Moxxie. Looking to his baby, still clinging onto Millie, his voice came out without falter.

“Ok Blitzo, I think I finally figured out this whole mess,” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “you clearly upset her with your whole ‘charade.’ But, the one thing I’m still struggling to understand is where you went after Millie got in here.”

“Oh, I hid under your daughter’s bed!” 

“YOU WHAT?!” Moxxie screeched rhetorically. He already knew that’s what Blitzo did, but didn’t want to believe it, due to the creepo-factor.

“I said, I hid under your daughter’s crib. But if you should feel bad for anyone, it should be me! It’s cramped under there!” 

“...”

“Moxxie?” Millie gently queried.

“...”

“Moxxie. Come on use your voice.”

“Get out.” 

“What?” 

“GET OUT!” Moxxie screamed. Startling Blitzo so bad that it sent him reeling for the window.

“THE DOOR YOU IDIOT!!!!!”

The sound of hurried hoof-steps, and the slam of the front door signaled that Blitzo had left.

Moxxie slumped to the floor, breathing a sigh of relief.

Counting to ten slowly, he finally was able to assess his surroundings without seeing red. He could see Maizie starting to calm down from another crying episode. No thanks to his outburst. And he could see Millie looking down at him in sympathy.

“I can’t believe him, Mills.” 

“I know hun.” She started to pet her husband’s horns with her one free hand. “This is the last straw.”

That was comical coming from Millie’s mouth, Moxxie thought. She usually thought Blitzo’s visits were a fun treat. Not anymore apparently. This had been too much. And to his sleep-deprived mind, he couldn’t find it in him to care about his eruption aimed at Blitzo. He was just happy the creep was gone.

A soft yawn from behind him alerted Moxxie to his tired baby.

“I think she should go to bed. We could all use some rest.” 

Millie gave a dry chuckle. “Yeah.” 

The mother dried the left-over tears from her child’s face. Rocking her child in her arms, as she plodded her way over to the crib. 

Fortunately, Maizie didn’t scream when put in there. She just closed her eyes, and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Already starting to snore. 

“This whole fiasco must have tired her out, huh?”

“Yeah.” Millie responded exhaustledy. Swaying on her hooves.

“I think it tired you out too, hun.”

“Yeah.”

Moxxie chuckled, the adrenaline finally starting to wear off. “Let’s go to bed then, ok?”

“Yeah.”

Husband and wife cautiously looked to their baby. Careful to be quiet as to not send their daughter into another fit. 

Back in their own bed, the couple shared one last good-night kiss. Falling asleep in each other’s arms, where not even Blitzo could bother them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, I couldn't help myself! I just love family fluff so much!  
> I hate to admit that it took me WAY too long to figure out how to upload my picture, but I'm glad I figured it out!
> 
> I couldn't decide on what to name their kid. I tried to stick with a similar rhyme to Millie and Moxxie. I was going to go with Mollie, but there's already a character named that. So Maizie is what my sleep deprived mind came up with.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments appreciated!


End file.
